Blood Changes Nothing
by PhlegmaticLenna
Summary: Summer before fourth year, Hermione inherits a ridiculous amount of wealth and titles, Head of three Houses. She expects the wealth to change things - affording that new book she wanted, etc. - but does not expect to be treated differently. Irritated, she decides to prove that blood changes nothing. [Mostly, a wish fulfillment story with eventual H/Hr. No bashing!]
1. Chapter 1

"Say cheese!" Her father called, surprising her yet again with a photo. She had time to smile this time, happily looking up from her breakfast. Their vacation was nearly over, but Hermione was happy. She'd enjoyed herself thoroughly and was looking forward to going home.

As she bit into a slice of toast, she noticed something odd. Very, very odd, in fact. Striding across the room, as much as a being so short could stride, was a goblin, not doing anything to hide his presence amongst the many muggles. Her toast caught in her throat and she gagged. What was he doing?

He moved directly toward her and she began to fear he might expose her identity as well as his. But no one else seemed to notice him at all. He stopped sharply before her, ignoring her parents just across the table.

"Ms. Granger." He said, in a very matter-of-fact manner, "I am Mignon, Assistant-Head of Gringotts Branch Riverfully. I am here to inform you of a grave error discovered to do with your accounts." He looked, for the first time, to her parents, who were blissfully unaware of the fact that Hermione even looked ruffled. "I understand you may be unable to attend to this matter at the moment. By goblin law, you must be informed of the full of the mistake in person, so I ask you visit Gringotts the moment you return to England."

He made to leave, so Hermione quickly asked, "Oh! But what's happened? You said grave error..." But the goblin had already gone.

Her parents did not even seem aware that she had spoken. The goblin must have cast some manner of charm over the muggles in the room. She made her face back into a smile before they could come to their senses and notice. She didn't want to worry them.

What could be the error?

In only three days, Hermione had made her way to the front steps of Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley. She hesitated for a moment there, then hurried in.

The bank was the same as it had always been. She walked up to one of the desks, eager to get whatever had happened over with.

"Excuse me? I -"

"Ms. Granger?" The goblin asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Follow me, please."

It was all very nerve-wracking. Hermione had never actually been further inside Gringotts than this point. She'd made a small account to use for purchases, but for the most part only entered Gringotts to exchange money.

The goblin led her to a far back room through a long hallway. The room was small, sparsely decorated, and clean, clearly a public place to speak with clients, but had a large desk and two surprisingly fine chairs facing it.

"Wait here." The goblin instructed and left.

She sat down on one of the plush chairs facing the desk, holding her small handbag in her lap and nervously fiddling with the zipper on it. She had little time to be anxious, however, as another goblin entered the room within minutes.

He took a seat at the desk right away, sparing no time for pleasantries. "Ms. Granger. Gringotts and the Goblin Nation apologize to you for this horrid mistake. Such has never happened in the history of this fine bank. It is for this reason we were forced to interrupt your holiday. As the bank has become tied to the nation as a whole, many laws were made to preserve the honor of the goblins. It was necessary to inform you the moment the information came to light."

"I see." Said Hermione. "But please, explain what has happened."

"Please understand, for us this is a very delicate matter. I will get to the heart of the matter. Thirteen years ago, you inherited a large sum of titles, wealth, and property. All was arranged with us, including your upbringing. But somehow, you fell through the cracks and were forgotten. Gringotts handles the placement of many children until they may stand to inherit. You were placed in a muggle orphanage, as is common for temporary matters. When we failed to return for you, you were put up for adoption and given to the family Granger."

"But -" She had wanted to say 'there must be some mistake,' but knowing the implication of mistakes in Gringotts, she opted instead for "Is this certain? I have never been told of any adoption and I bear a strong resemblance to my mother. She posses my birth certificate - a muggle record of my birth and parentage - I believe I am their child."

The goblin nodded. "As this family raised you, you are their child - this is how we understand it in the Goblin Nation. We would not have you torn from your family. But we are certain you are not their child by birth. You are a wizard - would you prefer a method of wizard confirmation?"

"I - if you don't mind."

The goblin stood from his desk and walked over to the door, calling to someone apparently standing outside in the language she understood to be Goblin, or Gobbledegook. Immediately, another goblin appeared, holding a small box in dark brown wood.

The goblin presented it to her. "Take this. Put the rings inside on the ring fingers of either or both hands."

The wood appeared to be walnut. She opened the box to find it was lined with a very light green silk. Inside were three very different rings. The leftmost was a thin silver band set with a deep purple stone, a tiny metal sword decoration affixed to the top of the gem. The rightmost was very large and covered in stones - diamond and ebony, she guessed, with a crest bearing three arrows in the center. The last ring seemed to be the most important, though she had difficulty telling why. It was very simple, only the image of a shield carved into the flat top and in a metal that did not shine at all. She put all three rings on her fingers and looked up.

The goblin now held a short knife. "You must cut yourself on the blade. It will glow if you are wearing any falsehood."

Hermione had heard about tests like these before. She knew whatever cut she made would heal immediately afterwards, so she cut herself fearless across the palm. Everyone waited... the blade did not glow.

"This proves that you are the Head of three houses. The D'urbervilles, the Annets, and the Farrows. All are French houses. Years ago, many noble houses in France began to suffer trouble. The Farrows came to their aid under the agreement that should their line end, the Farrow House would preserve their legacies. The D'urbervilles and the Annets were the only houses to fade out, but many French houses owe much to you still. The Durands, the Delacours, the Callins, and other, lesser houses."

Hermione felt her face paling. She could not think of what to say. The goblin continued. "Apart from the debts owed to you, you have inherited a great deal. The combined wealth of three houses, their properties, and heirlooms. Two charities, created by the Farrows, in France. A third of the French wizarding school, Beauxbatons, enough that should you withdraw support, their school would crumble. Shares of a number of French businesses. From the Annets activity in England, a seat on the Wizengamot when you come of age."

"Forgive me- just a moment - this is a lot to take in."

"My apologies, Ms. Granger. I will let you regain your breath."

Hermione could hardly believe she was awake. What did one do with all of that? And she was apparently the Head of three Houses. Just being the Head of one House granted a lot of power. What was one supposed to do with that?

"Ms. Granger? Are you prepared to continue?"

Hermione nodded.

"As Head of these Houses, you are in full possession and control of all that you own. If you wish, a goblin under Gringotts bank will manage your finances."

Hermione thought a minute. "Yes, I would like that. I have no experience in this. I don't know yet what I want to do with the money. You say I already own two charities?"

"Yes. A wizarding orphanage and a muggle homeless shelter, both in France."

"Perhaps I will make a third. Not yet, I think. Today, I am overwhelmed as it is."

"As you wish. While you traveled, the contents of your vaults in France have been moved here for your convience. The Farrows especially owned many useful items. Will you inspect your vault?"

"Yes, please."

"Lore will show you the way. He will also be the goblin to manage your accounts."

Lore was a short goblin, very much to the point. He turned abruptly after being introduced, not needing to instruct her to follow him. For his shortness, he walked with surprising speed and Hermione had difficulty keeping up.

Together, they took the wild cart ride to the vault, which Hermione did not enjoy in the least. Harry had told her how fun these were. She doubted that.

"A number of your heirlooms and items will still be on your properties. Only the contents of the three Family Vaults have been moved here."

Hermione nodded and stepped through the small vault door. She was amazed at what she found inside.

It seemed less like storage and more like a room. Furniture filled it, all in dark walnut and light green accents, like the box that had held her rings. This seemed to be the Farrows' style. To the left was dark purple and light wood, the D'urbervilles. To the right, more jewels than she had ever seen, adorning everything. The Annets.

Lore spoke up, "I am trained in identifying magical objects. I will inform you if anything you see serves a purpose other than the obvious."

"Thank you, Lore." Hermione said.

Though beautiful and interesting, there wasn't much of importance in the vault. She took away copies of the record books of each family to learn their history, along with a pair of warded earrings Lore had pointed out to her. What did strike her as a little odd was the number of weapons in the D'urberville section. Those the style of decor was delicate, the D'urbervilles clearly had a lot to do with battle.

When she returned, the goblin she'd spoken to before, whom she now learned was called Ragnok, had prepared several other books for her. Account books, set to update automatically, a book on traditions, and a book on etiquette. She was expected to learn these things as Head of a House.

"Ms. Granger, may I ask we continue this tomorrow. It is getting late. Do you have a fireplace in your home?"

Ragnok instructed her on how to floo directly into Gringotts, then provided a small bag that had been magically expanded to hold all of her new books.

As she rode home on Muggle transit, Hermione had some time to think. She didn't consider her riches or property, but what she would tell her parents. She was sure they would come forward in their own time with news of her adoption. For now, she wouldn't say anything. It was out of laziness that she chose this, but she also felt it could not hurt them to not know. In the end, her cover story was the idea of summer classes, common for her in the days before Hogwarts.

She had never been good at lying, but her parents had been good at seeing, so it worked out well. She spent the night going over the history books, finding them the most interesting, and the Farrows especially.

The next day, Ragnok mostly informed her of her rights. In the wizarding world, she would be called Lady D'urberville-Annet-Farrow, Head of Houses D'urberville, Annet, and Farrow - a real mouth full. As Head of a House, she was considered a full adult under the law and had all respective rights. As Head of a House, she also no longer had to room at Hogwarts. Ragnok also implored her to consider switching schools, not the coming year, but the next. She could not claim full powers in France without fulfilling certain rules, including living there a time and attending French education for a time.

At the apparent termination of the family, all house-elves had been dismissed. Ragnok suggested employing several to manage her many properties. Seeing her hesitance, he then gave her a long lecture on house-elves until she was convinced they were a moral thing to employ, so long as they had the freedom to leave as they wished. One house-elf was employed part time for each property, with three for the large Farrow estate.

As Head of House, she was required to register an official House Property with the Ministry. There were many restrictions as to what this could be. It must be in wizarding territory, meaning where creatures such as goblins could visit without requiring glamour, with an official, plot-able address, connected to the floo system, and a number of other things. Thankfully, the Annets had owned a large mansion in England that met all the requirements.

Hermione decided the number of properties she owned was far too great. She determined to keep the three original House Properties in France and the property she had registered with the ministry, but sell all the others. This meant she had a lot of inspecting and moving to do. She didn't want to get rid of any heirlooms, but did want to sell excess items. She hired a number of temporary house-elves looking for work.

They made copies of every book found on every property, sending the copies to the England Property's makeshift library in the ballroom and the originals to a vault opened specifically for books, barring redundancies, of course. All furniture, clothing, and weaponry on the excess properties was sold, with the exception of items charmed or enchanted with more than the usual stay-clean, avoid damage, etc., which were moved to another vault set up specifically for them. They went through the same process with excess kitchenware, office supplies, and everything else, to the point where Hermione ended up with a ridiculous amount of enchanted items, enough that she needed to open a second vault. At that point, she decided to have her temporary house-elves scour the original properties for items that did not appear important to the family legacy or enchanted, and sold those as well, filling in the gaps with the enchanted and therefore superior items. A lot of potion supplies had expired, but some were magically preserved or naturally long-lasting. These were sent to the England Property's potion lab. She was surprised to find she had also inherited a winged horse, which, too, was promptly sold. Finally, she was able to sell the excess properties themselves and end a lot of extra hassle for herself and Lore. The temporary house-elves were helped to find other work.

Though occasionally interrupted by a matter of finance, Hermione did have a lot of time to herself each day before her parents returned home, at which point she would return home to visit with them. This extra time each day was quickly filled by a growing routine. Every morning when her parents left for work, Hermione would floo to the bank to discuss her finances with Lore, so that she could be aware of her own estates and eventually manage them properly herself. At the end of that hour, she would floo to the England Property and read her books on family history, tradition, and etiquette, determined not to make a fool of herself or disgrace anyone else. At lunchtime, she would floo back to Gringotts, so as the quickly be in Diagon Alley, and eat at a different restaurant each day, where she could practice her etiquette properly. Soon, all the restaurants in the Alley recognized the polite and proper Ms. Granger. After lunch, she practiced dancing back at the England Property with a tutor she had hired, as dance was one of the many things expected of a noble family. Eventually, she would learn horse-riding, archery, calligraphy, politics, dueling, in-depth history, and French. She preferred dancing for now, the others could wait. With only a little time left in the day, she would study for the upcoming year and write letters to Harry and Ron, as was typical of all her summers. She informed them she had recently inherited some money, but kept the amount and the titles to herself, feeling that was better discussed in person.

The routine was only interrupted on July 28th and 29th, both of which she spent shopping, for herself and for Harry's upcoming birthday on the 31st. With her new-found wealth, she could be more extravagant with this year's present. She purchased him two books, one on Hogwarts History of pranks (which would likely bring him closer to Sirius, if bring her more trouble) and one on the latest Quidditch trends. Along with that, she purchased what she hoped was a manly-enough charm enchanted for basic protections and to remind the wearer if they had homework to do. She didn't want to rely only on wealth, however, so she home-baked him a cake and wrote a very long, heartfelt letter thanking him for his friendship. She hoped she hadn't gone over the top.

For herself, she purchased what she expected to be the spellbooks for that year and a few interesting ones she hadn't found in her new very large and well-documented library. The library was a true joy in her life and one of the reasons she was actually thankful for her sudden responsibilities. The entirety of the ballroom at the England Property was filled with bookshelves filled with books, tall enough that she needed a ladder to reach most of them. All the books in the ballroom had spilled over, as she refused to abandon a single book, and filled the library already at the England Property, the two spare bedrooms, and the guest suite. Bookshelves were tastefully placed in every room barring the bathrooms and kitchen, becoming part of the design of the house. The only imperfection was that none of the books were very modern. In fact, she noticed they were even older than they should be. She supposed it was a pureblood peculiarity. It was their kind of thing to do to remain trapped in the past. She took it as her duty to update.

Months before she would even receive her letter, Hermione felt ready for school. Though she had the right to return to the England Property each night, she decided to room at Hogwarts. Nothing had really changed in that regard, after all. She was still a student, only a very rich one.

She had everything she needed. All school-related books she felt she would not find in the Hogwarts library were stashed into a four foot by one foot enchanted box. She could push the books to one side or the other to cycle through the entire collection there, and they were all ordered by subject, then name. Her entire potions kit, including her cauldron, was all in one almost flat wooden box, small enough to stuff into her expanded pockets. Her trunk was now a one foot by one book leather box, thanks to an expanded inside. She stored her clothes inside it, all of which were now enchanted in a myriad of ways - heating and cooling charms, durability, protection, cleaning charms, and a number of others. She only took the best she had found among all the enchanted clothing. This included a pair of boots that made her footsteps silent, even running, jumping, and stomping, a watch that showed what classes she should be at what time, a charm like Harry's that informed her of homework to do, thin gloves enchanted enough to be far superior to dragon hide, a coat that made her difficult to notice, some dress robes, just in case, the warded earrings she had retrieved from her vault, and her three rings, which she was apparently required to wear in public. All of her school supplies, her quills, ink, parchment, and everything, were put into one bag small enough to pocket. Even Crookshanks had an enchanted carrying case that would feel flat and still to him even as she rolled her trolley over bumps, and it contained a greatly expanded interior, so that he would not feel cramped. He had a collar that offered him protection and helped keep his fur in order so that she would not need to brush him so often. The idea of not needing any brushing... though it made her blush a little, she purchased a pin that would help to keep her own hair in order.

Hermione looked forward to every school year, for the schooling itself and to see her friends, and was similarly excited this year. She was invited to witness the Quidditch World Cup with Ron and his family and gratefully accepted. She loved to study, but was ready for a bit of a break.

Harry would be there too.

-

AN: The Quidditch World Cup and the opening Hogwarts Feast proceed as they do in the books. I'm only going to show things that have changed. Wait for those in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone noticed her now far finer dress at the Weasley House, they didn't mention it. Hermione was treated just as she always was and just as expected to be. As she was not, technically, in public, she did not wear her rings.

Harry arrived at the Burrow a few days after she did. After exchanging pleasantries, the Golden Trio scurried up to Ron's room, as Hermione had told them there was something she'd want to discuss.

"So, what's up Hermione?" Harry asked as he shut the door, Ron lounging on the bed, "Nothing too serious, I hope?"

"No, no, not at all." She said, waiting a moment for him to settle into one of the wicker chairs in Ron's small room.

When both boys were calmly looking at her, she began. "Well, remember how I wrote you earlier about the money I inherited?"

"Yeah." Said Ron, "That's why Harry got all that sweet loot for his birthday, right?"

Hermione blushed a little, "I suppose. Anyway, I wasn't really able to tell you the magnitude of it in a simple letter." She reached into her expanded pockets and brought out the dark walnut wood box that held her rings. "You see, I didn't just inherit because one of my muggle relatives had passed away. Though I of course still consider them my parents, I'm not legitimatly related to any muggles. It turns out I was forgotten at Gringotts. I slipped through the cracks, pretty much, as it was thought my entire family was dead. I'm the only one remaining."

She opened her box, revealing the three Head of House rings. Ron gasped and she went on, "As I'm the only one left, I inherited the total property of the Farrow Family, the D'urberville Family, and the Annet Family, French wizarding families. I'm considered the Head of each House, though as I'm the only one, that doesn't mean a lot."

Harry began to say something, but was interrupted by Ron, "Doesn't mean a lot?! You're the Head of three Houses! That's huge, Hermione!"

Harry looked confused. "I admit I don't know a lot about this kind of thing. Does this just mean you're now, well, very rich?"

"Pretty much." Said Hermione.

"No, not at all!" Ron was practically shouting. "This is a huge deal! How could you not tell us, Hermione?"

"I figured it would be easier in person." She shrugged.

Ron looked faint.

"Oh, don't worry." She said, misjudging his reaction, "I plan to very much honor my heritage. I've been studying history, etiquette, and tradition, and taking dancing classes. Next summer, I'll take more classes, on things like archery, French, and riding. Now, I do have something else to discuss." She looked stern. "Your homework."

It took a little while to get Ron to focus, but she made sure both boys were prepared for the school year. After that, they could spend their time chatting and having fun.

The Quidditch World Cup was actually wonderful. Though she'd never had much interest in Quidditch, she loved the excitement, the displays by two teams before the match, and the party afterward.

During the night, there was an attack by Death Eaters and she was thankful for the added protection on her and Harry. Though she'd planned on getting Ron a similar charm for his birthday, she now considered making her present early. She didn't want her friend in danger.

She wore her rings throughout, but they went unnoticed covered by gloves.

In fact, her rings went unnoticed until she stood on the platform, dragging her trolley behind her, despite her preparations, Crookshanks voicing his upset.

Harry and Ron had gone ahead when she stopped to use the facilities before boarding. She now walked toward the train alone. A certain recurring enemy must have seen the glint of the many jewels on her left hand.

"Finally trying to make yourself semi-attractive, Granger? I must warn you, excessive jewelry isn't -" Draco stopped suddenly, as if realizing something.

"Are those house ring?" His face became inflamed, "How dare you wear something like that! Where did you get those?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but would not bend her chin to Malfoy. "I inherited them, as people do."

His eyes seemed twisted in rage, "Inherited?! As if! You're a mudblood! My father -"

Hermione interrupted him before he could continue the phrase that had been especially popular with the little ferret during early years, calling upon the training she had taken in etiquette and tradition. "I will not tolerate such foul language in my presence, Scion Malfoy. Should you wish to speak to me again, I expect a full apology. Excuse me. I have worthier matters to attend to." Turning up her nose, she walked away, leaving a shocked Malfoy behind. She was sure he would be writing to his father and would likely be very surprised with what he heard.

When she registered with the Ministry, the knowledge of new Head in England would have been made public. While it was not announced who that head was, the knowledge this Head was Head of three Houses would have been clear. The young Malfoy might not have the deduction skills needed to come to the proper conclusion, but his father likely would.

She wondered if she would receive an apology. While she did like the idea of Malfoy groveling at her feet, she decided she would prefer to not receive one and knowing Malfoy, did not expect one.

At the feast, Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournement that would be held that year. Hermione disapproved of the danger posed (and the certainty that some of her friends would surely attempt to break rules), but looked forward to meeting students from other schools, especially from Beauxbatons. She felt a guilty pang with that thought. She hadn't told Harry or Ron that she was considering switching schools the following year.

Lavender questioned her about her rings while they ate.

"They're House rings. I inherited them early in the summer."

She girl gasped and immediately turned to Parvati to gossip. Hermione shrugged. Those two.

They continued their whispered exclamations all the way back to the common room after the feast. They likely had not seen each other all summer, so Hermione understood and tried not to pay them any mind. What Harry had told about his scar and the events after the World Cup had her feeling nervous the last few days at the burrow, but back in the castle, she began to relax. She was interested to see what kind of a teacher Moody would be (strict and scary, it looked like).

At breakfast the next morning, Lavender and Parvati were still whispering and now joined by a lot of other Gryffindors in their clique. Draco Malfoy was staring at her with a very strange look on his face. She chose to ignore both happens for now.

Her rings went unremarked upon the first day of classes, but during dinner, a Ravenclaw student whose name slipped her mind approached her.

"I've been hearing rumors that you're the Head of three Houses. I want to dispel them one way or another. Could I see your rings?" The girl seemed polite, so Hermione held up her hands. The girl lightly touched the rings with her fingers, then smiled and walked away with a 'thank you'. At this, the students around her gasped.

"Is it true, then?" Romilda Vane asked from a few seats away, "But you're only 15, aren't you?"

"I'm the only one left in the families, that's why." Hermione said with a shrug.

"But I thought you were a muggleborn?" Seamus chimed in.

"I was adopted." Hermione said.

"What families are they?" Yet another voice asked.

"D'urberville, Annet, and Farrow."

"I've never heard of those."

"They're French." Hermione began to say, but was drowned out by Kenneth Trowler.

"I have!" He said. "The Annets, at least. They were rich tradesmen from France, but they all died out years ago."

"What are the others known for?" Asked Katie Bell.

Hermione was very surprised at the amount of attention she was receiving, but supposed it was an interesting topic, so she answered. "The D'urbervilles were warriors. They fought on the side of Light against the dark wizard Dupont, who had come to power in France at the time, even though many of them died, until the house was destroyed. The Annets were rich tradesmen, especially dealing in property. Sir Montegue Annet had only daughters, who married into other lines, disqualifying them from inheritance. The Farrows are an especially old family. I believe they fell into their fortunes rather by luck, and used what they had to help people. Many of the surviving families in France were indebted to them one way or another. Their line... just, sort of, petered out."

"Wow." Said Lavender. "Can I see your rings too?"

Hermione was a little flustered, but held out her hands. Just like the other girl, Lavender touched the rings with her fingers, feeling over the etchings and jewels. Before she knew what was happening, Hermione had presented her hands to most of the table. She knew about the importance of the House rings, but didn't know about any tradition of touching them. Perhaps the other students were just interested.

She attended classes for a week before her rings were brought into the light yet again.

On Friday, Malfoy caught her after class when she was headed back up to common room.

"I'd like a moment to speak with you." He indicated Harry and Ron, hovering menacingly nearby. "Alone, please."

Hermione nodded to her friends, sure she could handle whatever Malfoy might try. Harry reluctantly left, but Ron gave her a look of ferocity, seeming determined to stay. Malfoy rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Lady..." He said, but seemed to find his tongue caught in his throat. "D'urberville-Annet-Farrow. I bring you the apologies of House Malfoy for the insult I directed to you on Platform 9 3/4 six days ago. It was out of ignorance solely on my part; I deeply regret it."

Hermione considered for a moment, but chose to stay silent. If Malfoy was going to apologize to her, it would require far more groveling.

Seeming to understand her intent without words, Malfoy sighed. "My words were callous and unclean. Even not knowing that you were a lady of such esteem, I should not have defaulted to such language."

"..."

"I apologize to you for what I said."

"..."

"It will not happen again."

"..."

"Oh, for the love of god, Granger, what do you want me to say?" Malfoy sputtered out. Hermione had to hold back a chuckle. Antagonizing him in this way was very fun.

He stared at her through narrowed eyes for a moment, then made a show of sighing and rolling his eyes. "I apologize for all the times past I have been disrespectful to you. I apologize for rudeness to you and to your friends. I - "

Hermione put up a hand to indicate he could stop. "I accept your apologize, Scion Malfoy, on behalf of my Houses. However," She tipped up her nose, "I cannot miss the insincerity of it. Know that I accept your apologize with this in mind."

Malfoy nodded, "My thanks, Lady D'urberville-Annet-"

"Ms. Granger." Hermione said.

"Thank Merlin. Ms. Granger. I would also like to use this opportunity to extend an offer of friendship between our two - or rather, four, Houses. Would this be acceptable to you?"

Hermione couldn't hide a look of surprise. She hadn't been expecting this. She faltered for a moment and looked to Ron, whose face had recently run through amusement, shock, and disgust, and as such looked distictly unappetising and uncomforting. She turned back to Malfoy, who had quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I - accept your offer of friendship." Hermione said, extending her hand to shake his. She was absolutely dumbstruck when he bent down and kissed her rings, all three, even grabbing for her other hand to do so. With that, he resumed his posture and left, not another word.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron had gotten his face in order and now looked enraged. "He's trying to court you!" Ron almost shouted, his ears as red as his hair.

"What?" Asked Hermione, unaware that she could go through so many shocks in such a short time. "No - no - it was an offer of friendship. He said friendship."

"Didn't you hear the wording, Hermione? The tone?" Ron asked, "I thought you studied these things!"

"I - I did!" Hermione said.

"Oh, why didn't I step in and say something? I knew you couldn't handle yourself!" Ron shouted to the wall. Hermione's eyebrows tightened. True, she had screwed things up monumentally, but there was something she didn't like in the way he put that. Harry had trusted her perfectly well, despite how much he hated Malfoy, so that when she indicated to him to leave, he left.

"Well, it's not like I've accepted a proposal, Ron. I can fix this."

"Yes..." Ron whined. "Let's just get back to the tower before you make a greater fool of yourself."

Hermione bit her tongue to keep from saying something biting.

As they walked, she questioned Ron. "Why did he kiss my rings like that? I didn't read much about courtship, but I know that isn't one of the traditions."

Ron sighed. "It's because you're a greater House than he's from. It's a sign of respect."

"Oh. I didn't read about that."

"No! I think not! You were reading French traditions, weren't you?" Ron asked her at the portrait hole.

"Yes! I am Head of three French Families!"

"But you're in England right now and you don't have much of a family, do you? You're an orphan!"

Now Hermione was shouting too, "Emma and Dan Granger are my family!"

"Them? They're just muggles who were tricked into adopting you! Charmed to think you were really theirs! They didn't really want you! I know how Gringotts works!" Ron seemed to tower above her as he shouted, "I bet they fed you some pretty little story, didn't they? Temporary measures, only temporary! When Gringotts is left in control of a child, they get rid of it. It's a miracle they came to you at all!"

Suddenly, Neville emerged from the portrait hole, looking sheepish. "Um," He said, "Is everything all right out here? We can hear you shouting..."

Hermione swept past him, trying to hide the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. "It's fine, Neville! Everything is just fine!"

She hurried up to the dorms, trying to ignore the faces that stared at her as she went past.

A poster on the wall notified her that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would arrive in mere weeks. At least that was something to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

For a long time, Hermione lay still on her bed and thought. Ron had been a git before and their shouting matches were nothing new. Nor was the fact that she sometimes left in order to hide tears. This had been true since the very first time he insulted her back in first year.

She was considering how much of what he said was true.

He'd been right before on these sensitive things, the thick-headed boy surprisingly insightful. That didn't mean the truth could not hurt.

But was it the truth?

How many times had her parents told her that they loved her? When they sent her to bed, or hung up the phone, whenever she did something stupid or cute or amazing. On her birthday. At Christmas.

And did it matter if she had been intended? So many girls end up pregnant unprepared, undesiring, loathing the little thing that has tied them down. Love was something that grew. So what if they didn't want her? She was their daughter now and she knew they would say the same thing.

She had no reason to tell them about her inheritance anymore. She didn't want to bring them the heartbreak of knowing.

With that in mind, she sat up in bed and drew in a shaky breath. She was all right now. It was time to plan.

First of all, she wasn't talking to Ron for at least a week. Second, dealing with the Malfoy situation. Well, it wasn't as if he'd proposed or anything. There were still plenty of chances to get out. Of course, she wasn't admitting how little she really knew. She'd have to say she'd just changed her mind. No, that kind of friendship was not accepted, thank you for your kind offer. Really, she only needed to wait for Malfoy to say something rude, an inevitable conclusion. With that, she'd be free and none the worse a reputation for it.

She forced herself to smile a little and wandered over to Parvati's little vanity, checking her eyes in the mirror. They were a little swollen, but she'd quelled real sobbing before it had a chance to begin. Not so bad at all, really. She made a full smile and left for the showers, about to turn in for an early night.

Ron looked very guilty at breakfast the next morning, even mumbling something apologetic into his eggs, but she had no intention of forgiving him just yet. He had been horribly rude and needed to learn a lesson.

Poor Harry, inadvertently punished. Every time they fought, he ended up caught in the middle. The Golden Trio were very quiet this morning, as Ron lost his voice, Hermione refused to speak to Ron, and Harry could only look in dismay between the two of them, even as breakfast ended and they stood to make their way to their respective classes. Maybe, just maybe she'd forgive Ron in less than a week. If he ever found the nerve to apologize.

Gryffindor, her ar-

Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder, quickly, but sharply.

She turned to find Malfoy just behind her.

"Ms. Granger," He started, "If it is to your liking, I would walk you to class."

She swallowed, bracing herself, "I accept, Scion Malfoy."

"Please," He said, the smile on his face turning her stomach, "Draco."

She felt queasy, but forced herself to keep an even expression. "Draco." She said.

Well, at least Ron was gobsmacked. So it wasn't so bad, really.

And then he took her arm. After shock, the grimace started to show.

Malfoy seemed amused. "Did your breakfast not agree with you, Ms. Granger?"

"My breakfast was fine, ...Draco."

He seemed a button away from chuckling. The nerve! How she hated him, the ferrety bastard!

"I'm very glad to hear it. We have double potions later today. Wouldn't want you to be ill for that. Any weakness and the professor would have your skin."

"So good to hear you're looking out for me." She simpered, making the sarcasm more obvious.

"Oh, you know I meant nothing by that, Ms. Granger." And if I may, he said suddenly, turning his nose upward a little with a distinctly Victorian flair, "Might I call you Hermione?"

She was silent for a moment as she frantically searched her brains for a good reason to say no. Draco went on, filling the silence, "You call me Draco, after all. For me to address you so formally only makes obvious the difference in our stations. Friends should be equals, don't you think?"

The impishness! He'd set a trap and caught her! "Right - you - are." She spat out each word, half biting her tongue. You can't beat a Slytherin for coyness, she thought.

"Well, here we are, Hermione." He said, stopping at the door, "And I do believe we have our next class together too. Until then!"

He dropped her arm and turned to the entourage that had followed them. "Disperse!"

Rapidly they did so.

She noticed the metallic sensation in her mouth as her tongue began to bleed. Imp!

In the common room during her next free period, Hermione practised her hexes on a little blond doll while she waited for her head-ache potion to brew.

"Did you hear?" One of the second years stage whispered in the corner to her friend. "Lady D.A.F. is being courted by the Sir Malfoy! They were walking together earlier, they almost kissed!"

"I heard he calls her pumpkin!"

Pumpkin? Really? And what was this Lady D.A.F. business? Surely her name wasn't that long, and Hermione had done just fine before. And of all people, second years? She felt they ought to have better things to noisily gossip about, things that didn't involve her.

Harry flopped onto the cushions as she dropped another much needed sprig of wormwood into the potion.

"Ron still being a git?" He asked her, lazily reclining.

"No. I've forgiven him already, but I think he needs to suffer a little bit more. No, it's Malfoy. Remember that little, itsy-bitsy mistake I made before?"

Harry knitted his eyebrows sympathetically.

"Well, he's taking it rather seriously. Escorts me to all the classes we share by deathgrip at the elbow. And he's tricked me into calling him Draco. I've got a plan, but I don't know how long I can survive until then." She pouted, covering her eyes with her hands in a melodramatic gesture.

Harry squinted in thought and was silent a moment. "How about this?" He started to propose, "I'll go with you. The advances of the ferret are best warded off by a snake."

Hermione smiled, thankful for the gesture, but said, "Oh, I'm just complaining. Thank you, but I don't want to make you do that."

"Hermione!" Harry said, taking her hands, "I can tell this is upsetting you, or at least annoying you! Let me help." His eyes looked so begging, and the corner of a tooth biting his lip, she couldn't fight and gave in with a nod.

"Fine. But no getting in trouble!"

Harry made a wide grin, "Promise!"

At her next class, Harry jumped up the moment the bell rang and hurried to her. He held out his arm and she gratefully took it with a small, thankful smile. The look on Malfoy's face turned it wide and boasting.

They began to exit, triumphant, when Hermione felt something latch onto her other arm, or rather someone. Helter-skelter, Malfoy had thrown his things into his bag and jumped up after them.

"Mr. Potter. Hermione. What lovely weather we're having today."

The non-sequiter left both Harry and Hermione in silent shock. For a moment, at least, then Harry gritted his teeth and hissed through them.

"I must agree, Mr. Malfoy." He said, staring right past Hermione with a sort of righteous indignation.

Hermione didn't like where this was going.

Thankfully, Malfoy kept his cool. "I do hope this weather continues. I wish to greet the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students with the finest English weather."

"I - I do love this time of year." Hermione sputtered, not entirely of her own accord. With the hold both boys had on her arms, she thought she could easily lift her feet from the ground and let herself be carried.

A delighted gasp from behind reminded her they weren't quite alone.

"Have you been doing well in your History courses, my friends?" The sarcastic way Malfoy said friends left a bad taste in both of their mouths.

"Oh, fine, fine." Harry said, learning the art of sticking one's nose in the air.

"How wonderful." Malfoy barked.

"Might the two of you loosen your hands just a bit, at least until I regain feeling in my fingers?" Hermione hissed. As the tension grew, they'd both continually tightened their grips, like in some contest of strength.

Harry blushed and withdrew, taking her arm more gently on his next try. Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed pleased, though he did loosen his grip.

She had been hoping Harry would bring her some respite. Turned out he only made things worse.

Never-the-less, they continued in that way for the next few days, in a little row, speaking about a range of odd and disconnected topics in as haughty and sarcastic a way as they could, followed all the while by giggling, gossiping, gagging groupies and Ron too, the red-head alternating between grinding his teeth and clenching his fists and blushing and looking down in guilt, ears red as a tomato.

Hermione started to wonder about Malfoy's intentions. His obviously sarcastic tone and jibing clearly indicated he had no intention to create a real relationship. He was as stupid as anything, but surely realized she wasn't the type to marry for power or wealth, especially with her background. Furthermore, Malfoy knew her personally; he could never be attracted her without some other motive. So why did he keep up the charade? Was it only for the amusement?

She asked Harry and Ron that night in the common room, a meeting that was becoming a common occurence.

"I think he finds some sick amusement in it." Harry said.

"Maybe." Ron said, "But you aren't taking a lot of factors into consideration. Malfoy's always been the top of his little gaggle, but have you noticed lately the way even the seventh years seem to look up to him? They're stupid, after all. They think Malfoy is really courting a Head of House. At his age, at his status, that's pretty amazing. Not all power gained from a relationship comes from combining your assets. A lot of it is respect. He's personifying the Slytherin mindset, in their eyes, seeing a power that he wants and taking steps to obtain it. And... "

Ron looked a little uncomfortable. "The idea of even you marrying for power might not be as implausible as you think it is." He quickly held his hands up and continued, "Don't get mad! That was a bad way of saying it. I -" Ron had a look of the most terrible pain on his face, "I've been thinking lately, ever since... we... argued. About how you really don't know that much about our world's inner workings, because no one ever bothered to tell you. So this is going to come as a bit of a shock, but... " He blushed again, "As Head of three Houses, three, not one, you're allowed - and, even, expected - well, three marriages. I know, it's really weird, to me too. Anyway, the idea is, Malfoy probably expects that you still would marry for love and might marry him as well to get support from his connections."

"I - I can hardly believe that!" Hermione cried out, her voice a little higher pitched from shock.

Ron only shrugged, "And... since you're speaking to me again..." He stared at his shoes and mumbled something in coherent.

"You'll have to speak up, mate." Harry said.

"I'm sorry. For I what I said, before. During - you know."

Hermione stayed silent for a moment, then looked at him and sighed, "I know. And I'm sorry too. We both let our tempers get the better of us. Let's not let it happen again."

Ron exhaled in relief and looked up at her with a sheepish smile. It was a weight off both their shoulders to have that over with.

Hermione smiled, at ease, and leaned back into the couch cushions. "Three marriages? I've got a lot to think about. At least now we've got an idea about Malfoy. Well, let's try something." She sat back up rapidly, causing Harry to jump a little. "Part of the idea is the respect he's getting from the other Slytherins, right? Well, embarrassing him is a good way to make sure that's no longer a factor and I think Malfoy if anyone would deserve it."

She had a devious grin that made the boys both wary and excited.

"I got you a book of pranks for your birthday, didn't I?" Hermione asked Harry, who smiled, liking where she was going, "And Ron, I know you have two mischievious older brothers." Ron groaned, not liking where she was going.

"Well," Hermione said, ignoring both of them, "I figure the four of you can work together to create something memorable," _And distract Fred and George from doing something regarding the Goblet that might_ really _get them in trouble!_ She thought.

"I'm not sure what that would involve, but I believe in your creativity. Remember the primary objective. And if worse comes to worst, I can just dump him. I'm getting a little less worried about preserving my reputation with each day. So," She grabbed their hands, "Can I rely on you?"

Harry's grin was shining like the sun! "Bet on it!"


End file.
